


Welcome To The Realm Of Chaos

by Hetalia1912



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted, The Cube SMP
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Asexual Skypercane, Attempt at Humor, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bigender!Fin, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual!Mark, Castles, Coffee, Crossdressing, Dragons, F/M, Filipino Character, Friendly Mobs, Gaming, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Skypercane, Homophobia, Horses, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Acephobia, LGBTQ Themes, Lords of Minecraft, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Pansexual!Bee, Redstone, Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, Social Media, Texting, Trans Male Character, Transgender!Fin, Transphobia, Will is a good Friend, pause is dumb because pause
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Welcome To The Realm Of Chaos

**Sexuality Therapy**

**Graser10** :Will

 **Kiingtong:** what

 **Graser10:** I need you for something

 **Skypercane:** Hi Will

 **Kiingtong:** Oh god

 **Kiingtong:** Graser

 **Kiingtong:** Not again

 **Kiingtong:** also hey Sky

 **Skypercane:** hey

 **Graser10:** Yes it is happening again X)

 


End file.
